


Temples of Gods Affair

by jkkitty



Series: Story with Napoleon, Illya, Josephina (would suggest reading in order as it a growing relationship although all story are complete and separate) [15]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent vacation leads to a kidnapped agent, with the trail leading to the ancient temples of China and an old foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temples of Gods Affair

The Temples of the Gods Affair

Chapter 1

Their assignment for UNCLE had been a success having retrieved the kidnapped scientist and turned him over to agents in Greece who now had him under their protection in an UNCLE safe house.

Andreas Petros and his partner, Jo Kuryakin had actually been given a few days' vacation after their task was completed, and were taking the time to see the sites of his homeland.

He was proud of his home, Kalymnos, an island right off the coast of Turkey in the Aegean Sea, but it was still a part of Greece.

Though one of the wealthiest Greek islands, visitors wouldn't have guessed, as Kalymnos was primarily a mountainous and barren place. The olives, oranges, and vineyards provided some of the country's wealth from its two green valleys, but the seas around Greece that was the principal source of its wealth.

Andreas' family was one of the wealthiest inhabitants and had lived there for centuries making their fortune from the sponge trade, better known as 'Kalymnian Gold'.

When the two agents arrived without warning, his mother, Aiello, warmly welcomed them. After spending just a few minutes with her, her name seemed to suit her well. She was a whirlwind of activity, placing food on the table and preparing rooms for them while talking continuously about plans for the next few days.

Jo was surprised that his family asked no questions as to why they were in the area, or why she was traveling with Andreas. When she asked him why they weren't curious he explained about his family's beliefs.

"My family knows that I am involved in something very secretive. They believe I work for the government. You must remember Jo that we've fought many wars to keep our island free. My parents are proud that their son continues to work toward this goal."

"And me?"

"Ah that was a little harder to explain, but they understand that you are my associate. It's hard for my mother to understand why a woman would do this type of work, but she understands the world is changing. I told her that you work in New York."

"Why does that make a difference?"

"You see my mother believes that in large cities, women don't follow the customs of their homeland. So, you being a government agent from the big city is acceptable. She means no disrespect."

Jo laughed, "None taken. I am just glad that she does not think of me as a jezebel or a loose woman."

"Actually she wanted to know if we were serious. I explained that you and our boss were an item," Andreas smiled. He loved teasing her about her relationship with Napoleon.

"Thanks now it sounds as if I sleep around, or something," she pouted.

"But you do, with Napoleon that is." With that, Andreas took off down the lawn with Jo chasing him into the water at the end of the dock where they spent a lazy afternoon swimming in the warm water and sunbathing.

The two agents joined Andreas' family and enjoyed the local cerebration of 'Sponge Week'. It was an annual event that was taking place while they were there. It included singing, dancing, and traditional foods including gyros, souvlaki, calamari, feta cheese, and all types of seafood.

As Andreas and Jo walked through the festival, Jo noticed that they were often scrutinized by the many of the younger ladies of the island. At first, she thought that she was the focus of attention, as the small community seemed interested in any stranger. But then she noticed that when she and Andreas became separated for a few minutes, the ladies continued to stare not at her but at him.

She looked at him as her partner not an eligible man but as an older brother. She now regarded him as other women saw him.

His blue eyes and light brown close cut curly hair accented his Mediterranean complexion. Although usually hidden under his shirt and tie at work, his unbutton shirt revealed his firm and athletic body.

It made sense to her now, that the partner that she thought of as an older brother was a remarkably handsome man who could catch the ladies' attention without a conscious effect. More than once, she heard the word, Eros whispered as the younger women giggled and blushed as he walked by.

She noticed that a few of the men seemed to be paying attention to him also.

"I think your admirers have made their boyfriends jealous," Jo teased him.

Andreas looked at her, "What?"

"Haven't you noticed the ladies are all sneaking peeks at you? A few of the men seem to be watching you too."

"Really Jo, I believe you're now seeing things. Let's go find my family."

"You may want to ignore it, but I think the ladies of the island would love to be walking here beside you, Eros."

"Jo!" he said frustrated walking toward his mother. Grinning Jo followed him.

They were fun loving people on the island and helped the agents to relax and recover from their last assignment.

Andrea's mother upon learning that Jo's parents had died took her under her care and treated her like the daughter she never had, giving her advice about the world, men, and anything else that came to mind. Andreas seemed embarrassed by it, while Jo enjoyed every moment to the point she promised to come back and visit again when possible.

They were scheduled to leave for New York the next day when Andreas convinced Jo to go mountain climbing with him. He insisted that they stay away from the established areas, where with fixed anchors and ropes were set up, instead going to a remote district where he had enjoyed climbing in his youth.

When they arrived, the sparseness of the place was shocking after the lush green down by the sea though here the beautiful blueness of the sky reflected on the limestone cliffs.

As they climbed the rocks, between the rough harsh trail and the warm sun beat down on them, their energy was quickly drained. When they reached a cave, Andreas suggested that they rest awhile and eat the food that his mother had packed for them. While doing so, they heard the roar of a helicopter. Pulling their specials, they listened carefully for a moment.

A helicopter seemed too close to the mountain, but then when the sound faded into the background they relaxed. Replacing their guns, they gave each other a sheepish look. They were after all on vacation and not every noise was something to be concerned about.

A little while later, a bullet hit the cave wall above Andreas' head, making them drop straight to the ground. "Andreas Petros I know you are in there," a heavily accented voice called out. "Put down your gun and come out with your friend."

"Proklyatie," Jo swore in Russian as she pulled her special.

"Dekára," Andreas repeated her sentiments in Greek. He lifted his head to find out where the shot came from when another one just missed him.

"Do not take much longer to come out of there. You will not enjoy the outcome if we have to come in," the voice demanded.

"What do you want?" Andreas called out.

"For you two to come out unarmed. Now I will not tell you again. Throw out the guns."

The cave was small with no other way out making their choices limited to fighting and probably dying or giving up in hopes of an opportunity to escape. Both knew the last was their only option.

The agents sent out two guns, Andreas' special and Jo's ankle pistol. She dropped her special in the corner of the cave hoping they wouldn't expect her to be carrying it. They raised their hands over their head and stepped out from the cave where men were pointing guns in their direction surrounded them.

The voice that had spoken to them came from a badly scarred man, and when Andreas saw the him, he uttered softly, "Wung."

A small Oriental man faced them; his face horribly scarred from having been burned, possibly in some sort of explosion. At barely five foot tall and one hundred pounds if that, the guards that surrounded him made him appear even smaller. But it was the coldness in his man eyes and his vindictive and mutilated grin that made the agents freeze where they stood.

"You do recognize me? Good, so you know why I have come then."

"Andreas?" Jo asked from beside him.

"A very old enemy."

"Who is this woman?" Wung demanded.

Neither agent answered; Andreas receiving sharp slap for his silence.

"You will answer went I speak to you."

"He was teaching me to climb," Jo volunteered before Wung could raise his hand again. "Woman, I was not speaking to you," he said giving her a condescending look, "Women are not to speak unless instructed to do so."

Andreas placed his hand on Jo's arm knowing her response to the comment could cause more problems than they had at the moment.

"Leave the woman go," Andreas said, "She has nothing to do with our disagreement."

Wung looked at the two guns on the ground motioning for one of his men to pick them up, "Why do you carry a gun?" he asked her.

At first she didn't answer but as he took a step toward her, she spoke, "Oh, I can talk now. It is his: he handed it to me and told me to shoot."

"Do not push me woman. What is your name?"

"Jo Nicolas." She offered a name that she had used before while on assignment.

"You don't need her," Andreas said once more attempting to get Jo released.

"You are correct, we do not need her," Wung said as he pulled the trigger.

She fell next to where Andreas stood, and he watched as her blood spread from her side onto the ground.

"Jo," he called as he knelt down to her, as he pressed his hands over the wound.

Wung's men attempted to pull him up from her.

"We are going now."

"It is not as bad as it looks just hit my side," she whispered to him, "I will find you."

"What about her?" Andreas demanded of Wung as they cuffed his hands behind his back.

"She is no longer your worry. You should be concerned about what you are going to face and not her death." With that Andreas was pulled from his partner, leaving her wounded but alive.

The last thing he remembered before they took him away was the pained look in her eyes, watching him as he was led to the helicopter; both knowing at the moment that neither of them could help each other.

Once the group was far enough from her, Jo pulled her communicator out of her boot.

"Open channel D. One agent down, one captured," was all she could get out before she drifted into unconsciousness.

When Jo opened her eyes, she could tell that she was in a medical center somewhere in UNCLE. The gray walls were a dead giveaway.

"We're glad you decided to join the living," Napoleon's said.

Turning toward the voice, she saw Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin. After they gave her some ice chips she asked, "What are you two doing here? I thought you were in Jordan halting some revolution or something."

"Completed without injury I might add. I thought Andreas and you were vacationing at his family's home. Want to explain to me why you are lying in bed with a bullet wound to your side, and Andreas is no place to be found."

"I am fine, thank you very much." She was not happy that once more she was in a medical bed, and this time it wasn't even assignment related. "We were just mountain climbing when someone from Andreas' past wanted to invite him to a reunion. I was just in the way."

"Did you recognize the man?" Illya asked.

"No, but Andreas did. He called him Wung and said he was an old enemy. About 5'0", 100 pounds, Asian, dark black eyes, face badly scarred with what looked like burn marks. His accent had British overtones yet he was dressed in traditional Chinese Zhongshan Zhuang suit.

"What is a Zhongshan Zhuang suit?"

Illya shook his head at Napoleon. "It's the Chinese traditional jacket. A tonic top with five center-front buttons representing the five powers of the constitution of the Republic. There are four front pockets, two on each side that represent the fundamental principles of conduct: Propriety, justice honesty and shame. The three cuff-buttons to symbolize the Three Principles of the People: Nationalism, democracy, people's livelihood."

"Okay, Okay. Where do you get all this obscure knowledge?"

The Kuryakins laughed, Illya said, "Perhaps Napoleon if you would read entire files that we get instead of just glancing over them, you would also have what you call obscure knowledge."

"Jo, anything else that can help us?

"Very old fashioned. He doesn't like women who talk without his permission."

"I'm sure you made a lot of points with him," Napoleon said as he looked at her bandages.

….

Later that day, the three agents sat in the communication room in Athens. After Jo completed her report to Waverly, he gave them their assignments.

"Miss Kuryakin and Mr. Solo you'll go after Wung and find out what wants from Mr. Petros retrieving him if possible. I'll send his assignment file by a courier that will outline his previous involvement with Wung. In the meantime, we'll be making arrangements for you to get to Xian, China. I believe it would be best to work in China with as little involvement with the government as possible. Westerners are still not usually welcome there, and Russians could be shot on sight. Therefore Miss Kuryakin, use your Nicolas identity."

"Xian sir?" Napoleon asked.

"That's where Mr. Petros assignment took place. I believe you'll find that the information in the file will take you there."

Waverly continued, "Mr. Kuryakin, you'll return to New York and accompany one of our scientists to a conference that we're sponsoring. As we agreed to supply two scientists, you'll provide a dual role as Dr. Gloria Jonsinberg bodyguard and an expert in your own scientific field."

"Yes, sir." Illya answered a small smile playing on his lips and looking at his watch. "I believe there is a UNCLE jet leaving her for New York in an hour arriving in New York by ten o'clock tomorrow morning."

He looked at Napoleon and Jo, "I will leave for the airport right away. Get Andreas back without too much damage to yourselves."

After he left, Jo said to Napoleon, "Did you notice how he seemed to perk up when Gloria's name was mentioned? I think that the two of them are getting close."

"Are you sure you just don't want him to find someone he can be happy with like we are?" he answered unconvinced.

"We will see," she answered knowing that there was something going on with her brother and Gloria that was making him happy.

Chapter 2

Early the next morning Napoleon and Jo left Kalymnos by air heading for Hsinchu, Tiawan. From there they would take cross to mainland China where an agent from Tiawan would meet them and drive them to the train station to complete the journey to Xian.

They would be leaving the train a few miles from their destination to avoid the customs officials who met all passengers to ensure their papers were in order. Another agent would be joining them as they disembarked to assist them from being spotted.

Because Napoleon had flirted with the ticket agent, when the two agents boarded the plane they were upgraded to business class. The larger seats were certainly more comfortable for the long flight to Hsinchu.

The file from Andreas' assignment involving Wung would be waiting for them upon arrival, so the flight gave them time to relax before setting out after the kidnapped agent.

"You know this is the first time we are on an assignment together alone." Jo whispered in his ear, as she attempted to get comfortable in her seat so she could get some sleep.

"Let's see, alone, together with a sexy woman, this could be stimulating. After all, we'll have to work together both day and night," Napoleon said raising his eyebrows and grinning at her.

Jo moved the armrest separating them, and snuggled up to him putting her head on his shoulder. "Really Napoleon. Do you ever think of anything else? Though I do have to admit, I could get used to this," she said as she pulled the blanket over them.

He let his hand roam beneath it until Jo grabbed it, "Mr. Solo please remember that you are a representative of our organization, and Mr. Waverly probably would not approve of your behavior."

"What he doesn't know won't get me in trouble, unless you put it into your report," he twisted his face into a hurt expression making her laugh.

"Well, if you promise to be good, I will leave it out," she teased him, then getting more comfortable, they both fell asleep.

….

The flight attendant leaned over Napoleon waking him up, saying, "Would you and your friend like something to eat, good-looking."

He smiled up at her and cleared his throat, "Well if you have something as delicious as you…."

"Turn it off Solo. Before you answer that, you better think twice about what you are going to say." Jo said without opening her eyes.

"The chicken dish for both of us, please," he ordered.

Once the attendant left, he looked down at Jo, "How could you know what I was going to say?"

"I could feel you preening.

Napoleon leaned down and kissed her upturned head that was still resting on his shoulder, "Only for you my love. Only for you."

"You better remember that, or I will let your Aunt Amy know what you are up to."

"I knew it was a mistake letting you meet her. Now I have two of you keeping me in line," he complained, but the smile on his face let her know that he really wasn't angry.

….

Theo Yang, the UNCLE representative in Hsinchu, met them at the airport. She explained that the file they were waiting for wouldn't be available until the next morning. After promising to let them know as soon as it arrived, she dropped them off at a hotel.

Napoleon had Jo wait in the lobby while he checked in to avoid any one from immediately associating the two of them.

"Here is your key Mr. Solo. I was able to get you the two separate beds requested by your representative. Getting them was almost an impossible feat." The clerk smiled.

"Ah, are there any queen or king size beds available?" Napoleon asked.

"Actually we do have a number of them, but I thought that you had requested separate ones."

Napoleon smiled, "Usually, but this time it would be more opportune to have one bed."

The clerk noticed Jo standing by the elevator and smiling he handed him a different key, "Hopefully this will be more to your liking sir."

Napoleon walked back to where she waited.

"Sorry, Waverly saving money again. There aren't any rooms with two individual beds."

"Perhaps, I should talk to the clerk myself" she offered.

"I've already did," he said quickly, "There were none to be had."

"You do not have to blame Waverly for your ideas. Remember I can read lips and was watching your discussion."

Jo started toward the elevator. "Coming?"

Napoleon following her, embarrassed at being caught.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he mumbled.

….

Both of them were anxious to find Andreas but knew they couldn't do anything until the file arrived. Before Yang had dropped them off Napoleon had asked her for a place where they could enjoy some local entertainment for the rest of the day.

She suggested the Chenghuang Temple Night Market and told them that she would have a car dropped off for them to use for the evening. After changing, they headed to the Market.

The popular nightspot had been around for over a century and was in the heart of the city, near the Taoist City God Temple known for colorfully decorated wall-paintings.

The walkways of the market were crowded with native and foreign visitors on foot and riding scooters, and the stalls full of hawkers, signboards and ads. The market was separated in two parts; the one within the temple walls was enclosed, while the outside one around the temple was in the open air.

Napoleon and Jo stopped at quite a few of the old stands within the Temple, most of which were family owned for over fifty years. They enjoyed tasting the different foods that were specific to the city some of which included pork balls, spring rolls, braised pork rice, cuttlefish soup, rice noodles, and cow tongue shaped cakes.

"Too bad Illya's not here, he'd enjoy this," Napoleon said unaccustomed to not having his partner at his side.

The two men had a rhythm that made them one of the most successful teams in UNCLE, and he missed that comfort zone. Jo was an excellent agent, but he just wasn't used to working with her in the field on a one to one basis.

Because of the crowds, neither of them saw the Thrush agent who was watching them. He placed a call to his superiors who sent a few other men to join him.

As the UNCLE agents moved to the outside market, the men following them became visible to Napoleon. Jo had moved ahead of him and hadn't spotted them yet.

The unexpected beeping of her communicator caught her attention. "Jo, head back towards the hotel now," Napoleon ordered as she answered. Instead, she turned around and headed his way. This brought one of the men out of hiding from behind a car, opening fire, and barely missing them and some innocents in the crowd.

Napoleon ran toward Jo knocking her down. "I told you to take off," he hissed.

"You might have needed my help," she shot back at him.

"I would've gotten out of here without them noticing me if you hadn't come back."

He pointed toward the east and told Jo, "Now, head in that direction, I'll go this way. We'll meet at the other side of the temple."

With that, he took off in one direction while she went in the opposite. It didn't take long to lose the ones chasing them so they could safely meet up.

"We need to get to headquarters to see if we can identify any of the men who attacked us," he told her, still angry that she hadn't followed his orders.

…..

After they arrived at the UNCLE outpost and looked over the files of the local enemy agents known to the Tiawan office without success, Jo went directly to the temporary office that had been assigned to them while Napoleon updated Waverly.

She was angry as well. 'How dare he treat me like a rookie,' she thought.

A few minutes later Napoleon walked in and slammed the file in his hand down on the desk as he turned to face her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing out there at the temple?"

"I was doing my job," she shouted back.

"Your job isn't to get the senior agent killed. When I give an order, I expect it to be followed and not ignored."

"I am an agent just like you and not your girlfriend on this assignment. I saw what I felt needed to be done and attempted to do it."

Tempers were rising with both of them yelling at each other.

"You're right. You are an agent, and I expect you to act like one when necessary. What you didn't see and I did was a man with a gun hiding behind a car. If you would've moved out when I told you, he wouldn't have nearly killed us."

Jo had to admit to herself that she didn't see the man, and her appearance was what had caused him to start shooting at the two of them.

"Miss Kuryakin if you can't follow my orders when we're on assignment together, then perhaps we shouldn't work together again?"

"That would give you more time for your women right?" As she shouted that, she could see the hurt and pain in Napoleon's eyes.

"That part of my life is over with," he said softly as he turned and left the office.

Jo slammed her hand on the desk chastising herself in Russian.

" _Chert vozʹmi Kuryakin, ty takayadura. Kak Vy mogli by prichinitʹ yemu bolʹ tak? Vy znaete, kak silʹno on tebya lyublyu_ (Damn it Kuryakin, you are such a fool. How could you hurt him so? You know how much he loves you)."

Grabbing her jacket, she left the building and on the way back to the hotel she bought the largest bottle of Vodka that she could find.

….

Later that evening, Napoleon opened the door to the hotel room.

"Jo?"

"I am on the couch," she slurred back at him.

When he entered the room, he saw an almost empty bottle of Stoli sitting on the floor next to her while in her hand was her special.

"Are you drunk?" he smiled at her as he pointed toward the bottle while removing the gun from her hand.

"I think you Americans call it "smashed." See, I hurt someone today that I love very much by accusing him of things that were not true. I am an unthinking idiot, and I do not know if he will forgive me."

She reached for the bottle, but Napoleon grabbed it from the floor and moved it out of reach.

"I think you've had enough. Come on let's get you into the shower."

"Do not want one. It will sober me up. I am so sorry Napoleon; I did not mean it. "

"I know, and we'll talk about it in the morning. Now come on, upsy daisy, it's to the shower for you."

Jo started giggling as he led her to the bathroom, putting her into it the shower fully clothed. Then he turned on the cold water full blast.

"Derʹmo," she screamed. "Napoleon, that is too cold, you are being cruel!"

"Maybe," he said. "But you'll sober up. Next time, remember when you're on an assignment, it isn't a smart idea to get drunk. Do you realize what could have happen if I would have been a Thrush agent or someone else intent on killing you? This was really a foolish thing to do without someone to watch your back."

"But you look after me," Jo protested even though she knew he was right.

"You didn't know whether or not I'd be coming back. Next time, think before you do something this irresponsible. Now, let's get you to bed so you can sleep this off."

After helping her dry off, he dressed her in her pajamas, helping her into bed.

"Come in with me," she asked as she pulled him by his tie to her side.

"Take these aspirins and go to sleep moya lyubov. We have a file to go over in the morning and then we'll be leaving for Xian in the afternoon."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and she was asleep before he left the room.

….

When Jo woke up the next morning, she was hung over and miserable as Napoleon handed her a cup of tea.

"Would you like some more aspirin? I thought Russians didn't get hangovers from vodka?" he asked with a smile.

"Usually they do not; I am the exception to the rule. Please do not smile so brightly. Actually, instead of aspirins, I would like my gun to end it all. Did you happen to get the number of the truck that hit me?" Jo asked as she held her head.

"I believe that it was a bottle of Stoli that did you in. Why don't you take a nice warm bath? The boat to China doesn't leaves until three this afternoon, and we should arrive at the mainland just after dark."

Napoleon ordered breakfast while Jo soaked in the tub. He was drinking coffee when she came back into the room, feeling refreshed and half-human.

"Napoleon, can you forgive me? I did not mean what I said. I know what you have given up for me, and I appreciate it. Sometimes when I am angry, I do not think before I speak. You were right; I should have followed your orders."

"I won't lie and say you didn't hurt me. It's the lack of trust in my love for you that upset me the most."

"I am so sorry. I have never doubted your love; this ring is sometimes the only thing that keeps me going. It is your declaration of love to me."

"I don't give my heart easily."

"I know Napoleon. I will not ask you to forget what I said but will ask you to forgive me. I am aware of how you have changed your ways to show your love for me," she said touching his face gently.

"My love, not only do I forgive you, but I still love you as much as before." He proved it by giving her a passionate kiss.

"Now, get dressed. We've work to do." He said as he pushed her toward the bedroom.

Chapter 3

Andreas woke up chained once more to a wall in a dark room. Unlike the other times he had been conscious, there was no one else around this time. The only thing he felt good about was the drugs they had been pumping into him were beginning to clear out of his system.

He knew that Jo would have a team of agents out looking for him, but he was concerned as to how severely she had been hurt. She had said that she wasn't hurt badly but he knew she, like their fellow agents would downplay the seriousness of her injuries.

He had been beaten and as he tried to move, he found that he was in a weakened condition. Leaning back against the wall, he recalled the assignment that had put him in this situation.

It was May 1960 when he and his partner were sent to Xian to investigate an unexplained explosion at the Laobaidong mine located just outside of the city. The death toll rose to 684 miners, most of whom supported the new government movement of Mao Zedong.

As they analyzed the effects of the explosion itself, they discovered that it had been caused by some unknown element. It had taken them a month before they finally discovered that Thrush had forced a scientist to use his creation to blow up the mine. It exploded exponentially as it was set off, causing an increased amount of surface damage than a normal explosion would have.

They had rescued the scientist and helped relocate him to a safe area where he was able to continue with his work under UNCLE's protection.

They had discovered that Thrush had hoped to keep Mao from coming to power but with the loss of the scientist, their plans ended in failure. Now Thrush was back again, trying to find the scientist and pick up where they had left off.

With his partner from that assignment dead, the where abouts of the man that Wung sought, , was now only in a File 40 and his head. In addition, he suspected besides revenge for his previous interference, the location of the scientist was the reason why they had taken him prisoner.

Wung's reentry into the cell along with his men, interrupted Andreas' thoughts.

"Mr. Petros are you ready to give me the information I need?"

He didn't answer, and Wung nodded to his man then left.

The interrogator was detached and professional as he swabbed the agent's arm and injected it with a colored liquid.

"This will intensify the pain," he said coldly.

Within a few minutes, Andreas could feel the injuries to his body become unreasonably painful.

"The answer the master desires?" The interrogator demanded.

With a shake of his head, Andreas indicated his answer; it was then the beatings began once again.

As Jo and Napoleon finished breakfast, the file was delivered to them. After reviewing its contains that included the summary of Andreas' assignment, they still had a number of questions, but foremost on their minds was why did Wung wait five years to seek revenge?"

Neither could come up with a reason for the wait, but knew there friend was in trouble. They did know from the file that the best chance of locating Andreas was to head for the Chinese mainland, where Wung was the head of Thrush China.

Although a dangerous course, sneaking in by boat under the nose of the Chinese's officials, would be their best chance of success.

…..

Once they finished with their research and had the office pick up the file, they left the hotel and headed toward the docks. There they located the boat that was to take them to the mainland, an old fishing dinghy. The chipped paint, worn wooden deck and coughing motor were just a few of its features that made the agents to wonder if it could float in a bathtub much less the South China Sea.

The Captain, a man named Hai Li held out his weathered hands to help them aboard. His smile was set within a wrinkled and weather-beaten face, and his peasant hat couldn't hide the sparkle in his eyes as he hugged Napoleon.

Napoleon was taken back by the greeting. He was use to the bowing of the Chinese people.

"Welcome my friends," he said seeing Napoleon surprise, "I hope that I did not offend you, Mr. Solo. I am not your typical Chinese. I express my feelings openingly."

"No offense taken, Captian Li. We're ready to leave when you are."

"You will have the best room on the boat," he belly laughed as he picked up a pile of old canvas.

As the agents listened to the water lapping against the side of the boat, they spoke softly.

Napoleon crinkled his nose at the smell of the boat, thankful that he had changed out of his suit and into something more rugged.

"Good thing you changed, " Jo laughed, " Another suit on your expense would not go over well?"

"I suppose the 'Old Man' never complains about your expense account," he said rather put out.

"I do not buy clothes that break the budget. I am cold," Jo said, changing the subject and curling up closer to him. "Maybe keeping me warm will help take your mind off things."

Napoleon laughed, "Actually it just gives my mind something else to think about." With that, he pulled her tighter into his arms giving her a kiss.

"Silence," the captain called out in Chinese. "A patrol boat is coming toward us. Don't move."

As the patrol boat came closer, they could hear its captain calling out. Hai Li whispered to them. "I know him, the captain is an old acquaintance."

"Hai, my friend," the captain called out, "What are you doing out on a cold night like this?"

"We were late coming back from fishing, and I promised my buyer to deliver these," Li indicated the catch in his net.

"Make it fast and be back on your way home immediately. We've been alerted that someone might try an illegal entry within the next couple of days."

"Do you not wish to search my boat, Qiao?" Hai asked, though he knew the other captain wouldn't do so.

"Why old friend do you have something on board that I should be concerned about?"

"No, I just don't want you to get in trouble on my account."

"Go on Hai, and remember what I said about hurrying back to your own side of the sea."

After the patrol boat had left, Hai stood by the pile of discarded canvas, "Is everything okay?"

"I don't understand why you invited him to search the boat. What if he would've taken you up on it?" Napoleon had been worried that they were about to be betrayed.

"Qiao and I are old acquaintances. He knows that I'm not his enemy and as a friend, I would not want him to be in trouble. I knew he would not search the boat, but the offer showed I had nothing to hide. We'll be docking in Fuzhou in a few minutes so be ready to go over the side as soon as we arrive. The water is twenty feet here, and the bottom is muddy. Take care my friends."

As Hai's boat began its return trip, Napoleon and Jo, wet and cold climbed up the hill from the dock, where they were met by Jiao Mo, their UNCLE contact. She had them hide quickly behind bales of hay in the back of her truck.

"Oh Napoleon, your after shave is definitely not up to your usual standards," Jo teased him as he pulled hay out of his hair.

"Very cute. First I smell like fish and now like pig dung," He complained.

Jo laughed at him. "But you are still moya lyubovʹ" she held her nose as she gave quickly gave him a kiss.

"Funny, real funny Kuryakin." He scowled at her until they reached the farm.

" _Zài xùnsù lái (_ Come in quickly)," Jiao said in Chinese.

" _Xièxiè_ (thank you)," Jo responded. "I am sorry, but my partner does not speak Chinese."

"Pardon me, Mr. Solo. My English not good, but I try use for you."

"Thank you and your English is very good. It's definitely better than my Chinese" He gave her a smile. "I believe you have our clothes and tickets?"

"Yes sir. Mr. Waverly sent request to supervisor and he saw that everything done. I have hair coloring for you, Miss Kuryakin. Am afraid your light hair makes you stand out too much. This will make brown. I hope is alright?"

" _Xièxiè_ that will be fine." Jo assured her. After they ate and changed into clothing more suitable to that of an archeologist, they were then taken to the railroad station in Laohukeng five miles northwest of the harbor to avoid a record of them being in the country.

A sleeping car had been reserved for them for the thirty-hour ride from Fuzhou to Xian, giving them a place to stay out of view and away from the mainstream of passengers on the train. Their accommodations offered a large bed that could be pulled down from the wall when needed.

After Napoleon and Jo secured their belongings and the train started on it way, they went in search of the dining car. They found the Fuzhou dishes light but flavorful, with particular emphasis on retaining the original flavor of the main ingredients instead of masking them. They ate a meal of noodles with rice rolls, turnip cakes, shui jiao-style dumplings, and stir-fried green vegetables, then they retired to the sleeping car.

The rolling of the train, sudden curves, and poorly maintained rails resulted in a less than comfortable night's sleep and caused more than a few sore muscles in the morning. They weren't sure if it was a relief or not that they would have to put up with the discomfort for only another fifteen hours.

To avoid entering Xian directly they left the train in Guduzhen two miles north of the city where Jiao Mo's brother, Jiayi Mo met them.

"Mr. Solo, Miss Kuryakin how nice to meet you. I have heard much about your adventures sir, and it's a pleasure to actually be in your presence. I have also heard about you Miss Kuryakin, another excellent record."

"Your English is excellent," Napoleon complimented the Chinese agent.

"I spent four years at your MIT," he explained. "Come now, it is not safe for you to stand around here. We will stay at my apartment tonight before going on to Xian if you have no objections. I have some updates on Mr. Wung to share with you."

Once in the car, Jo whispered to Napoleon, "Do not let his praise go to your head. You do know that the Chinese are very polite."

Napoleon gave her a sour look, raising his hand in a mock slap to her head. ….

"I am sorry the place is so small," Jiayi said as they entered his apartment. You may have the bed, Miss Kuryakin. I am afraid that leaves the couch for you, Mr. Solo."

"Please call me Jo, and this is Napoleon. Where will you sleep?"

"Do not concern yourself about me. It won't be the first time that I have slept on the floor."

"You take the couch," Napoleon told him. "Jo and I have shared a bed more than once. Waverly doesn't believe on spending more money than necessary on hotel rooms."

A slight smile on Jiayi's face indicated he understood more than what was said, but he said nothing.

Jiayi offered them a simple supper of fried pepper steak with bell peppers, fresh Enokimushrooms, baby corn and rice. After their meal, they discussed the assignment.

"We have seen no sign of your agent; however, we've seen Mr. Wung's men near the temples of the city. One of my informants reported seeing Wung himself at the Temple of Guan-Yin. Unfortunately after he reported that he was going to follow the man, we found his body."

Jo shook her head, "What would Wung want at Guan-Yin temple. Surely he cannot believe in her."

"What do you mean by that?" Napoleon asked her.

"In China, Guan-yin is the goddess of caring and compassion. She is depicted wearing white flowing robes and necklaces of Chinese royalty holding a jar of pure water in her left hand, the divine nectar of life, compassion and wisdom, and a willow branch in her right to sprinkle the water upon the devotees as a blessing for physical and spiritual peace. I cannot see Wung honoring such a goddess of peace."

"And how my dear do you know so much about China's goddesses?"

"When China and Russia were trying to resolve some of their problems before their final break, the GRU assigned me to Xian. It was a boring duty so I explored the temples and culture of the people," Jo explained.

"Although Mao has tried to eliminate religion, the Chinese people take their religious beliefs very seriously that is why I cannot believe he would honor this specific goddess. In addition, his dislike for women would make it unbelievable that he would honor any goddess. So there has to be another reason for his visit."

Napoleon paced the floor, but when Jiayi tried to interrupt him, Jo stopped him.

"He is thinking. Give him a few minutes," Jo said.

After a few minutes, Napoleon turned to the two agents.

"Okay Jiayi, you said that your people have seen Wung's men around some of the temples. At specific ones beside Guan-yin?"

"No, Napoleon they have been seen at all the temples. Although the Temple of Guin-yan and Yue-Lao are the most frequent ones."

"What would happen if the temples were destroyed?

Jo now understood where Napoleon's thinking was leading.

Jiayi thought a moment before answering, "With the anger over the Russians, they would surely be blamed. It might be important enough to start a war because of it. Although Mao is attempting to stamp out religion, the temples are national monuments."

"And who would be around to pick up the pieces?" Napoleon asked.

Together the three of them said one word. "Thrush."

Although not sure where this mission was leading, this new information was now adding an unexpected complication to their assignment, in spite of Napoleon's reasoning ringing true.

"But why kidnap Andreas now to get the scientist ?" It had been seven years since the scientist's last involvement with them.

"If this scientist we read about in the report on Andreas' old dealings with Wung continued his research, and the result proved his explosive devises could be devastating for all involved, then this trouble with the Russians would be a perfect opportunity to use it. It could lead the Chinese to believe it was Russia who was responsible, and that could lead to a war between these two countries, which would be right up Thrush's alley."

The three agents talked over the theory for the next few hours, trying to find another reason for why Andreas was kidnapped. His knowledge of the where abouts of the scientist seemed to make the most sense.

They decided to inform Waverly of their theory and their other thoughts about what was happening with this assignment, "Open Channel D," Napoleon said speaking into the communicator.

"Mr. Solo, your report please," Waverly directed his agent.

After Napoleon had explained what they believed and the reasoning behind it, Waverly found himself in agreement with his CEA.

"Your suggestions fall into line with other information we've received. There have been rumblings about troop movements toward the border by each country. Given this, what is next on your agenda, Mr. Solo?"

"We'll be going into Xian tomorrow morning and began looking for Wung and Mr. Petros sir. I'm assuming the scientist has been moved?"

"It has been taken care of Mr. Solo. Put a stop to Wung's plans and if possible rescue Mr. Petros, but you must prevent the destruction of the temples at all cost. The world can't afford a war between these two major powers. Deal with it quickly," Waverly said as he signed off.

"He doesn't expect too much, does he?" Jiayi said.

"Never does." Napoleon agreed unhappily.

Chapter 4

The agents left around midnight to enter the city while it was asleep and had fewer eyes to spot them. As they approached the city, Napoleon became aware of the massive walls that surrounded the city.

Jo noticed his questioning look. "The wall was built first, centuries ago. The current wall is 40 feet high, 40 feet across. The ramparts surrounding the city were used to protect it. There are eighteen gates, but only a few allow visitors to enter though them. Anything I missed Jiati?

"I'm surprised how well you understand our country. We will be going through a lesser-known entrance; one of my informers is on guard there tonight. You are very lucky Mr. Solo to have such an enlightened partner."

"If it isn't one Kuryakin sprouting miscellaneous, useless information, it's the other one," he mumbled.

"What did you say?" Jo smirked as she asked.

"Nothing, just saying how lucky I am."

Following the men into the city, she grinned.

….

After they had entered the inner city, Jiati directed the two agents to the hotel that they would be staying at. Once the room was scanned for bugs, Jiati left them alone. Napoleon walked out on the balcony overlooking the city. Jo joined him wrapping his arms around her waist as she leaned back into him.

"This city seems to be a mixture of cultures," he said.

"It is one of the oldest in China. See that wooden tower over there in the center of the city; it is the Bell Tower where a bell rings in the beginning of each day. Next to it is the Drum Tower where a drum is beat at sunset to indicate the end of the day. There are four major roads that extend from it, West, North, South, and East." She pointed out each thing as she mentioned them in a voice that indicated how much she loved this city.

Pointing to two pagodas, she said, "The larger one is the Big Goose Pagoda; the other is Little Goose Pagoda, both built in the late 600 BC and still considered sacred to the Buddhists here."

Next, she pointed to temples located around the city, "Many of those temples have been around since the time of Christ or before. The two temples we want to focus on are the two large one on the right of the Bell tower."

"Why those two?" he asked.

"That right one is Yue-Lao, a Chinese goddess of love, and the other is Yin, the goddess of caring and compassion. That is where Jiati said they saw most of Wung's men. If either of those two temples were to be destroyed, there would be a severe outcry from the people. They are some of the oldest and most important ones in China."

"Jo, should we get a few hours sleep then visit the temples?" he asked her.

"Before we go to the temples, I need to get a skirt. Women are not allowed in temples without one. We will go to a Batik factory first, and then we can go to the temples."

"Okay, enlighten me. What is a batik factory?" Napoleon asked knowing once more that he probably should have read something about the place they were now visiting.

"It is too hard to explain. You will see when we get there. And remember the people of this town have followed traditional methods for years. The owner of the factory I know is a very generous man and good employer."

Jo knew that even through Napoleon gave off a devil may care attitude; he was deeply affected by things he considered unfair to the innocent. She realized he wasn't going to be happy with what he would see there.

…. As they entered the Batik Factory's office, the owner looked up and after a moment hurried to the young woman before him. She bowed in respect to the older gentlemen, and her partner followed her example.

" _Xiǎo jiàndié, zhè shì wéixiǎn zài zhèlǐ wéi nǐ. Tāmen huì kāi qiāng dǎ sǐ nǐ, rúguǒ tāmen fāxiàn nǐ._ (Little spy, it is dangerous for you here. The government soldiers will shoot you if they find you here)."

" _Ránhòu, wǒmen bìxū quèbǎo tāmen bù zhīdào wǒ zài zhèlǐ. Zhè shì wǒ de péngyǒu" (_ Then we need to make sure they do not know I am not here. This is my friend) Napoleon Solo."

" _Suīrán nǐ zǒng shì zài wǒ diàn huānyíng, nǐ wèishéme huílái?_ (Although you are always welcome in my shop, why did you come back?)"

" _Qǐng wǒ de péngyǒu bù huì shuō zhōngguó huà_. (Please my friend does not speak Chinese.)"

With a bow, the owner said, "Xiǎo jiàndié and please forgive my rudeness. I did not realize that you did not speak our language."

"I didn't take it as rudeness," he assured the owner.

"Napoleon this is Mr. Soong. As to why I came back, I now work for a group that is trying to serve all countries. Right now, I need a skirt before we visit the temples. I would like to show my friend a very well-run Batik factory. For this privilege, we would like to buy lunch for you and your ladies."

"There is no need for the lunch Xiǎo jiàndié, I would enjoy showing your friend my factory. Oh, the improvements that I have made since you were last here."

He led the two agents into the factory. Napoleon was shocked by what he saw. From the ceiling hung strings of naked light bulbs, two large fans were at either end of the building. On the floor there were three open fire pits burning, with a group of women surrounding each one.

They were sitting on low stools, each with a cloth draped over a bamboo frame. A small stove filled with molten wax was placed where the women could dip a small spouted, copper vessels that resembled the bowl of a pipe into it. From this instrument, they placed small dots of hot wax on the patterns drawn for them.

"That doesn't look comfortable at all. How long do they do this a day?" he asked.

"Mr. Soong is very progressive. The workers here work only eight hours a day. Many of their friends work at least ten," Jo answered quickly in a voice that indicated to Napoleon she would answer his questions later.

"Ladies, see who has returned to visit us," Mr. Soong called to his workers.

Most of the older ones who had been there when she was last in Xian hurried to greet Jo with a happy, "Xiǎo jiàndié."

Soon the women where hugging Jo while eyeing the stranger with her.

"My friend," she informed them.

" _Bǐ péngyǒu yěxǔ gèng duō?_ (More than a friend maybe?), _Shuàiqì_ (handsome), _Tiánxiě de_ (well filled out _), Xìng gǎn_ (sexy)," the women said as they touched him.

When the youngest one said, "Dǎdǔ tā shì zài chuángshàng (he is good in bed?)," Jo reddened as the women giggled and headed back to their seats with the word _xìng gǎn_ heard repeated before more giggles.

"Do I even want to know what they said?" he whispered to Jo.

"All I can say is they like you. Come on, I need to get changed before we enter the temples." With that she called out, "Zài jiàn" to which the women responded in kind.

With Napoleon's help, she picked out a beautiful purple and gold wrap skirt. As he paid for it, she told him to put enough in for lunch for the women and Mr. Soong.

When the owner was able to refuse the offer when Jo said, "We wish to honor your kindness to us and your employees. Please accept our offering."

Knowing he won't wouldn't refuse the honor it was settled. "When will I see you again, _Xiǎo jiàndié_?"

"I cannot make promises but if I can I will stop by before we leave. _Zài jiàn_ (good bye) my friend."

….

When they were on the way to the Temple of Yin, Napoleon said, "Those conditions are horrible. How can anyone work like that?"

Jo explained, "Mr. Soong is one of the best employers in the city. He treats his employees with respect and gives them as many extras as he can. They only make the equivalent of one American dollar a day. Many of their friends work for ten or twelve hours a day for the same or less pay."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," he countered.

"True, but at least we made their day a little nicer."

"What was it the women were saying about me?" he asked changing the subject.

"Let's see, handsome, well filled out, sexy and oh yes, if you were good in bed."

"What!" he shouted calling attention to himself. Lowering his voice, "What did you say to that?"

"You will never know will you? How does it feel to be on the other end of being ogled?"

"Let's get to the temple," he started off, leaving her behind.

Laughing, she caught up to him.

"Don't say one thing," he told her, "Not one thing at all." ….

They entered the Temple of Yin after offering lit incense sticks for luck on their journey. No one seemed interested in them, and they saw no sign of men known to work for Wung. After looking around the temple, they decided to go to the Temple of Yue-Lao.

Neither agent saw the man who quickly exited the temple after them as they had walked away. He went straight to Wung's headquarters.

This time when Andreas woke, he was lying on a wire cot with his hands and legs chained to it. Although still not comfortable, at least it was better than standing with the chains cutting into his wrists.

"Mr. Petros, have you decided to give me the information I need?" said Wung

"I won't give you the right time of day," Andreas shot back, tired of the torture and questions.

"Perhaps the old tortures are better." He stood before his prisoner holding a porcelain ginger jar painted inpainted colors of orange, yellow, and black, and features whirlpool designs. Andreas could here liquid splashing in it.

"If you look down under the cot you are on, you will see a number of very hungry insects. I have placed them so they will climb up on you once I place this sweet mixture that will attract them to your arms and legs. When they reach you, you will not die but you will experience a great deal of pain."

A knock on the door stopped Wung from applying the mixture.

"What is it?" he demanded annoyed that he was interrupted. "How dare you disturb me?"

A guard entered and bowed nervously knowing Wung's temper when he was interrupted especially during interrogation. "Sir, we have a report that Napoleon Solo has been seen at the Temple of Yin and that woman who was with this one you have here."

" _Gāisǐ de nǚrén_ (Damn that woman)." Then noticing Andreas' interest Wung said,

"Does that woman not understand her place? Bring the two of them to me alive, now. One of the three will tell me what I want."

"My partner never does what she's told," Andreas laughed. It felt good after everything they had already put him through. "You'll find that you made a mistake on that mountain by not making sure she was truly dead."

Wung left the room angrily and without placing the mixture on Andreas' skin. Perhaps, the agent thought, I will get out of this alive yet.

….

As Jo and Napoleon approached the temple courtyard before the Temple of Yue-Lao, she asked him to give the monk by the large incense burner a donation for both joss sticks and a colorful flower wish candle. Although her babushka and mama had begun to raise her as Christian, she respected the religions of all people.

She then stood in front of the incense burner, lit the joss sticks from an oil lamp placed beside the burner. Bowing her head, she offered a prayer for success. The wish candle she lit then placed it on a table in front of the incense burner, this she used to ask the goddess of love for continued growth in her love of Napoleon.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"When in Rome," she answered.

He knew there was more to it than that, but also knew he wouldn't get anything else from her. .

With that, they entered the ancient place of worship. At the entrance, a stone lion on each side representing the emperor and empress met them. Inside, the statue of Yue-Lao stood in the middle of the temple. Flowers, foods, and other offerings were placed at the altar. As they walked around the statue, they examined the four corners of the temple with care to determine if there were places that explosives could be hidden.

Once they finished, they exited through the back entrance but were met by a group of men who surrounded them.

The two agents began to reach for their guns, but stopped when one of the men said in English, "Mr. Solo, do you really want to be responsible for a gun battle in the courtyard full of people?"

Napoleon looked at Jo then they both lowered their hands while the men removed their guns. "This way."

They were led from the courtyard, each with a gun pressed into each of their sides.

Chapter 5

When they reached the car, their hands were bound in front of them with leather strap. People who passed them looked away; it was not unusual for the secret police to arrest foreigners. Any interference resulted in the arrest of the citizen who attempted to come to their aid.

They were driven south-west for over a half an hour before Jo realized where they were heading.

" _Choryt_ , why did I miss where they are taking us? It has to be the White Pyramid of Xian. I heard that some group had found a back way into it."

"Jo I hate to tell you this, but we're in China not Egypt. Wrong country for pyramids."

"Shut up you two," the man who had been doing all the talking before said as he turned toward them.

Jo ignored him and said, "There are actually around fifteen pyramids in this area, but the government denies they exist. No one knows why, but I had seen them when I was stationed here."

"I told you to shut up," the speaker said bringing his hand hard across her face.

Before he could do it again, Napoleon grabbed it with his cuffed hands with a look that dared him to try it again.

"Just don't speak again," he warned them before dropping his hand.

….

When they reached their destination, the two were pulled from the car and directed towards the door of an old shed. They entered the building, with the floor beginning to descend and leveling out at the start of a long tunnel.

The walk took over ten minutes to reach occupied rooms, but once there, they were forced into chairs, and their hands were re-cuffed behind them.

Once left alone in the room Napoleon said, "Okay, so they do have pyramids. What else should I know about China?"

"A major problem has developed since China tested their first nuclear fusion device last June with Russia, and since then relations have worsened. If Thrush does set off bombs with a signature similar to the explosion in 1960, then the Russians will be blamed and it could start a war."

"So either we stop the bombs or War World Three will start. Wonderful." He was frustrated that nothing was going the way that they had planned.

Wung entered the room followed by two tall muscular men with rifles. He ignored the woman, speaking only to the man.

"Mr. Solo, I have looked forward to our meeting. Your reputation precedes you."

"This is my partner, Josephina," Napoleon indicated her with a nodded in her direction.

"This woman was warned. I believed you were dead," he scowled at her. "How did you manage to survive?"

Jo glared at him but didn't answer. A faint smile touched her lips, and Napoleon knew her intention was to annoy the man.

"I am speaking to you woman," he demanded her attention. "So you are now permitted to answer."

The smile increased on her face, but she still said nothing.

"Thrush Central has identified you as Josephina Kuryakin. I am not impressed with you, woman. If Illya Kuryakin were here, that perhaps would have impressed me, but with you, woman, I am not impress. How did you get off the mountain?"

Jo turned toward him, " _Idite k chertu, ublyudok_ (go to hell, you bastard)."

Napoleon groaned, "Josephina!"

Wung face turned beet red, his fist clenched, and his body stiffened.

"Woman you will learn manners," he waved to his men to take her away. As approached her, Napoleon tripped the first one then kicked at the second, bringing him down.

Before either UNCLE agent could rise from the chair, more guards rushed into the room pointing rifles at their head.

"Teach both of them manners," Wung ordered. "Break nothing, but make sure they understand what I expect of them. You will both do better if you understand I demand respect, cooperation, and answers."

An hour later, Jo was thrown in a cell with white stonewalls, no windows, and one metal door that latched from the outside. Since she believed that she was alone, and not knowing where Napoleon was, she looked around, finding to her surprise her kidnapped partner lying on a thin cot on the other side of the room.

"Andrea!" She hurried to his side. "How badly are you hurt?"

He opened one eye, smiling at her. "From the look of you, not much worse." As she helped him sit up, he slowly hauled his aching body from the cot.

"A few cracked ribs, lots of bruises and a headache from all the drugs they've given me. May I ask why your hair is all wet?"

"They poured a bucket of water over my head when I passed out to bring me around. It did rinse out the dye I had used to disguise myself."

"Don't tell me you managed to upset Wung already?"

"Little old me? Really Andreas why do you think I would do something like that?"

"Do I need to answer that?" he struggled to get to his feet, "Where's Napoleon?" In answer to his question, the door opened and Napoleon was dropped on the floor as the guards left.

Jo moved to him, lifting his head. "Napoleon, can you hear me? Are you all right? What can I do for you?"

Napoleon opened his eyes smiling wickedly at her. She cuffed him saying, "Forget it, you are fine if you can think about that."

After Napoleon rose from the floor, the three of them spoke about situation. Then Napoleon looked at the bruises on Jo's face.

"Why out of all the characteristics that you and your brother could share, is does it have to be the ability to annoy your captors in such a short time?"

"It is a gift" Jo gave him an innocent look, batting her eyes.

"Don't try that with me, I know you enjoy doing it. Were you two always so irritating or is this something new?" Napoleon asked.

Jo started to laugh but stopped as she grabbed her ribs. During the next couple of hours, the three agents talked over the situation while deciding what to do about their imprisonment.

Napoleon noticed that Jo frequently would grab or rub the rib area where she had been injured during the kidnapping. He checked them feeling one was cracked just above the bullet wound she had received on the mountain in Kalymnos.

"When did you plan on telling us?" He asked angrily.

"It is nothing. It is Andreas who is in much worse shape than I am," she defended her silence.

"Don't blame this on me. I bet that you shouldn't even be out of the hospital." Andreas knew that his partner would've lied about her condition to come on this mission.

"Look you two; it does not really matter anymore. We are here now and nothing can change that," she said.

…..

Illya entered Waverly's office, handing in his report on the scientific conference and his security duty. After giving the Old Man his verbal report, Waverly picked up a new file, dismissing his agent.

"Sir, have we heard from Mr. Solo yet?" He had discovered when he had visited the communication area that Solo had been out of contact for two days now.

"What?" Waverly said looking up from the report that he was reading. "No, we haven't heard from them yet. And before you ask, you may not join them in China. They're quite capable of completing this assignment without you. Besides, we have spent too much money on your training to allow the Chinese to shoot you just because you're Russian. One Russian in this mess is quite enough. You're dismissed Mr. Kuryakin." With a nod, Illya left the room disappointed, knowing that he was going to be sitting on the sidelines until his sister and partner returned.

….

"Okay we need to get out of here, find the bombs, and notify the authorities." Napoleon listed their priorities.

"Well I can help with the bombs; they placed them at the base of the major temples in Xian," said Andreas.

"They still need a part that the scientist I put in the witness program has. From what I understand, they can fire off the explosives, but they won't have the same signature as the one in the 1960. To make their plans work, they need "that" signature."

"Do we know how they plan to detonate them?" The CEA asked. "If they don't have a timer, we'll have a better chance of stopping the explosions.

"The computer in the control room has the codes to set them off. I always find it interesting how much information they tell us to get us to talk," Andreas shook his head.

"So we need to get to the room and block the signal," Napoleon said looking at Jo. "Can you do it?"

"I will not know until I try. But unless their security blocks are new, I should be able to," Jo said as she wiggled her fingers.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Napoleon said more to himself than his fellow agents.

They explored their cell, looking for something to help them escape. After searching every inch of the area, they found nothing of use.

Napoleon sat thinking, then he suddenly looked up grinning at Jo.

"What are you thinking, and why do I think I am not going to like it?" she protested.

"Why, my love, Wung already dislikes you. What if you were to do something that would really set him off," he whispered to her knowing that they had cameras and microphones in the room. Then he told her his idea only loud enough for Andreas and her to hear.

" _No, Nvet, nicht, óchi, Méiyǒu_ and if you don't understand that, I am sure I can find other languages to get the point across," she shouted at him.

"Now Jo?"

"Don't you 'now Jo' me, Napoleon Solo. Why me?"

"You're the woman." He said plainly.

The line of Russian expletives that came from her had Napoleon laughing.

"I take it that you don't like the idea," he managed to say as he continued to laugh.

Jo knew it truly was the only way to catch Wung off guard as he considered Napoleon a gentleman and would be surprised to see what he planned. They figured now was as good as time as ever.

"No, Napoleon. I refuse to do this."

"It's not a suggestion it's an order. You'll do as you're told." He grabbed her arm pulling her toward him, "Now do it."

"Andreas, talk some sense into him, will you?" Jo pleaded looking at her partner.

"I agree with Napoleon, it's our only hope to get out."

"You'll start by removing some of the clothes now, and be ready to make a play for Wung when he comes into the room."

Wung watched as the UNCLE agents continued their augment. He wasn't sure if Solo actually would demand one of his team to act as he was ordering the woman to, and he was surprised that the man would act like this.

He had her punished because she had broken his rules, but sexual cohesion wasn't something he believed in. He had heard that Solo was a true gentleman, but this was a side of him that Wung was unaware of. He listened to the ongoing quarrel.

"I will not do this. I am tired of you ordering me about, Mr. Solo. I refuse to sleep with someone just for the job."

"We do it all the time," Napoleon said.

"And enjoy every minute of it. No." Jo said then started to walk away.

Napoleon grabbed her, turning her around and slapping her across the face. Though she knew it was coming and he pulled it at the last minute, the shock of it still surprised Jo. Placing her hand on her cheek, she looked into his face taken off guard.

"I'm tired of you not obeying orders. You'll do as you're told. Now get ready." He had raised his hand to her as he heard the door begin to open again.

Wung entering the room quickly, grabbing Napoleons arm, taking him close enough that Solo could bring his arm in low, hitting Wung hard enough to cause him to crumple to the floor.

The surprise attack on their boss threw the guards' timing off allowing Andreas and Jo to take them out. Pulling the men into the cell, Napoleon and Andreas quickly changed into their uniforms while Jo bound them with their belts.

While Andreas changed into the unconscious guard's shirt, the CEA noted the condition of his beaten body.

Napoleon was concerned about the condition of Andreas' badly battered ribs.

"Can you move all right?" he asked.

"I may need a week in medical after this, but right now adrenalin will keep me going."

Napoleon took him at his word as he led the way out of the room.

Chapter 6

The two men walked with Jo between them, each holding an arm to give the impression that she was a prisoner. When they reached the computer room, Andreas opened the door surprising the two operators. He motioned to them to move away from the console as Napoleon and Jo slipped in behind him.

She went directly to the console, attempting to find the codes and pull up the screens.

"Can you do it?" Napoleon asked.

"Give me a few minutes, and I should be in." She turned and looked at the Thrush men behind her, "You do not want to give me the right code I suppose?"

Both men just glared back at her. Napoleon placed the Thrush rifle he was holding at the first man's head, "The lady asked you a question. I'd suggest you help her, or I won't need you, and can always ask your partner."

After a minute of indecision the man said, "Zhǔ."

She typed the symbol for the word. "Why am I not surprised," she mumbled as she input the code.

"Jo?" Napoleon stopped searching through the drawers to look at her.

"It means 'master', okay I am in."

Andreas found their specials.

"Well at least we have our weapons back." He said as he continued to dig though contents of the drawer. "

"Found a communicator too."

"We're back in business. Jo, how are you coming along?" Napoleon was getting restless.

"If someone would stop asking me, maybe I could break the code faster," she replied impatiently.

Just as he was going to respond, she yelled called out, "Done."

"Then let's not stick around," Napoleon said as Andreas shot both technicians with sleeping darts.

Looking out the door to see a clear corridor, the two men placed Jo between them once more. They were only a few feet from the entrance when the alarm shrieked.

Dropping pretense, the three agents ran out the door heading toward the nearest car. While Napoleon hot-wired it, Andreas and Jo kept watch. As of yet no one came out the door but as the car roared to life, the first head poked out of the door. A few shots from the Thrush rifle they had confiscated made their followers reconsider.

The ride though the countryside was fast and at times unsafe, but the agents made it to outside the city of Xian. Andreas was able to call for help from the retrieved communicator and indicate the location of the bombs but help wouldn't arrive until the next day.

Heading toward one of the major gate, they had difficulty passing though it as security guards were preventing anyone from entering until after they were processed.

The agents weren't sure what was going on, but it was apparent they weren't going to enter the city without the proper identification that was lost when Wung had taken them. After checking a few other gates, they found that each one was on full security alert as well.

"I have a feeling those guards are looking for us," Andreas said as he began to lean heavily on the Napoleon. The adrenaline that had kept him going up to this point was beginning to dissipate.

"We need to get you someplace to rest," Jo told Andreas. "I know a little hotel a few blocks from here that does not ask questions. Well they did not when I was there before."

"And why would you need a place where they didn't ask questions?" Napoleon asked.

Jo wrinkled up her nose, "You would not truly want to know."

She led them to a small two-story hotel and once inside she stepped to the desk.

The old man looked up at her as she bowed to him.

" _Wǒ de péngyǒu yǐjīng shòushāng. Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn, dàn tāmen bù huì jiǎng nǐ de yǔyán._ (My friend has been injured. I am sorry, but he does not speak your language)."

"Xiǎohuā (little flower), I am happy to see you once more. Bring your friend this way."

The old man led the way up to a back room where Napoleon helped lay Andreas on a bed then turned to bow.

"Thank you for your kindness."

"It is just a small repayment for what Xiǎohuā did for me and my community," Jo translated for the old man, then spoke directly to him.

" _Zǔfù,_ we have some very evil men after us. We do not wish to cause you trouble, but our friend needs to recover. Our organization cannot get to us until tomorrow, so may we hide here until then?"

"Xiǎohuā, my home is yours. Let your friend rest, I will have my granddaughter bring you some food." The old man closed the door, disappearing down the stairs and returning shortly with his granddaughter.

"This is my Xiǎohuā, She will care for your friend."

"Hello Xiǎohuā," Jo said to the young girl.

"I hope you are not offended that I name her for you."

Smiling at the old man she said, "I am very pleased that you honored me so."

After the old man left Napoleon said, "Okay, what is it that you did to earn his gratitude that makes him willing to hide us?"

Knowing that he wouldn't stop until he got an answer, she sighed than explained.

"There were some undesirables shaking down the local people in the area. I asked them to stop it."

"Asked them?" He knew there was a lot more to the story than she was telling.

"You really do not want to know, Napoleon. Let us just say, they were in no condition to bother them again."

While the granddaughter sat with Andreas, Napoleon and Jo waited until it was dark to leave the room and meet Jiati.

The southern part of the city, outside the walls was the most intriguing and provided the best cover for the meeting. There were streets for shopping, bars for nightlife. The people passing by were carrying a copy of Mao's Little Red Book in their pockets or sitting reading it instead of looking around, which was an unsafe activity. Others were riding bicycles or walking, pulling carts containing their world worldly belongings.

"Are we sure they do not know the new pass codes?" Jiati asked when he met the agents.

"Unless they get their hands on Jo and makes her talk, no one knows them," Napoleon said. "And trying to figure out what she'll use as a password is a mystery even to me."

She had refused to give either Napoleon or Andreas the code as that way if they were recaptured only she would need to be eliminated to safe guard it and prevent a potential war.

"Your escape plan is all set. You will need to get to Huashan to be picked up by helicopter that will take you over the border and to safety. I understand that is where you received your nickname in the community, Josephina." Jiati said, then translated to Napoleon, "Huashan means Flower Mountain and the people call her Little Flower."

"I think the less said the better." Jo tried to turn the conversation from the reason why she knew the area well, through Napoleon continued to stare at her.

Giving up she said, "Okay, let us just say that the mountain is well-known for its sheer cliffs and plunging ravines, and if you are not careful climbing it, you might be killed. The men terrorizing the community were not careful."

The next morning the three-hour ride over rough roads brought the agents to the pickup point just as dawn was appearing over the mountaintop. Jiati and Napoleon helped Andreas into a small cabin on a path leading to Lotus Peak.

While they were waiting for the helicopter to appear, Napoleon noticed men moving toward the cabin.

"They found us," he called out to the others.

Andreas' injuries prevented him from moving well so Napoleon told Jiati to stay with the suffering agent. Jo and he would lead the men away.

They started up the summit, with its steep rock face. They reached a foot-wide plank walkway that was fixed to the sheer rock face. The first shots fired hit the wall beside them. Ducking low, they reached the footholds in the rocks, holding onto the chains above them for safety.

At this point in order to climb, they were unable to use their weapons but neither were the men following them. When they reached a ladder in a cleft in the rock, they extended their lead on their pursuers.

As they topped the ladder, the Thrush agents were just reaching the bottom of it. Napoleon and Jo were able to lie down on the steep stone steps that led to the top of the summit, firing at the now climbing enemy agents. Though using sleeping darts, the first few Thrush fell from the ladder before the rest took refuge in the bushes surrounding them.

The sound of a helicopter drew the UNCLE agents' attention to it. A rope ladder was thrown out toward them from the open door. The cover fire from both Jiati and Andreas, already in the helicopter, allowed them to climb into it. Once they were safely inside, the pilot took off, heading toward an open field where an UNCLE Jet would be landing to pick them up, as soon as it was signaled.

….

The flight carrying the agents through China had met with complains from the government, but Waverly smoothed over the ruffled feathers of the Chinese government by giving them the classified information about the explosives.

Though still unhappy about UNCLE working on their soil without permission, the prevention of the destruction of their national treasures by UNCLE convinced the government to allow the jet to travel unhindered over China's border.

The Thrush agents back at their compound were picked up by Chinese authorities, but Wung was nowhere to be found.

Though still painfully aware of the injuries received as a result of his interrogations, the medical care he was given on the jet was enough to soothe his discomfort. The doctor on board proclaimed he would be fit for work after a week of rest.

Andreas decided to spend that week assuring his family he was fine.

….

Heading for Andrea's home to drop off him and spend the night there, the agents slept on the flight from Xian to Kalymnos, waking only when they had landed to refuel.

After they arrived at Andreas' home, they were shown rooms for the night and given a hearty meal and drinks.

When Napoleon met Andrea's mother, he gave her one of his charming smiles. She walked around him with her hands on her hips looking him over. "So this is the boss who puts my son and this sweet young woman into in danger."

"Mother!" Andreas balked.

"Do not mother me, Andrikos." She told him calling him the name that she used only when he was in trouble as a child.

"I'm sorry that your son was hurt," Napoleon said. "We do try our best to ensure the safety of our people." He took her hand and kissed it, maintaining a dashing smile

"How do you allow this beautiful young lady to face these dangers? Do you not think that she would make a better mother and wife than a government agent?"

Jo, who had just taken a drink, choked. "What?"

Napoleon smiled at her and said, "I keep trying Mother Petros, but she hasn't accepted yet."

The look Jo gave Napoleon warned him that they would have a discussion about his answer later when they were alone.

" _Parakaló̱ mi̱téra , eíste mou ami̱chanía_ (Mother please, you are embarrassing me)," Andreas said hoping to stop her before she when any further.

"That's okay Andreas," Napoleon told him. He understood that others didn't comprehend why and what they gave up what was normal for most.

After dinner, Jo and Napoleon headed toward the beach. The salty scent of the water was calming and its gleaming surface sparkle sparkled with the colors of the fading sun. Reds, yellows, purples and pinks lit up the sky.

They sat together on a blanket watching the changing sky. Napoleon opened the bottle of champagne that Andreas had given him. "I love you Josephina Kuryakin. And before you yell at me about my earlier statement, I have something more to say. I would love to marry you."

"Napoleon…."

"I know my love, we can't yet but it doesn't stop me from wanting to make you mine forever."

"I am yours Napoleon as much as I can be."

Jo took the glass of champagne from his hands pushing him back on the blanket.

He held her tight, kissing her under the darkening heavens that were reluctant to give up the last red-orange rays of the setting sun.

Napoleon Solo and Josephina Kuryakin reaffirmed their love for each other once more.

 


End file.
